Ich bin eine Schlampe
by wannaberebel420
Summary: Voldemort came to Harry in the summer after his fourth year, knowing the Boy-Who-Lived was his Horcrux. Months later, at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey delivers life-altering news to 'unfortunate' Harry. (LVxHP, mpreg, multi-chapter, absolutely no german in this except for the title)
1. Chapter 1

**Ich bin ein** **schlampe**

Harry dreamt of a field of mutilated bodies, eyes wide and glassy, mouths open to scream endlessly. He saw Hermione and Ron, Molly and Arthur, the Dursley's, his godfather, his parents, Hagrid, so many of his old peers, Albus Dumbledore's head perched on top of a long metal spike that stuck proudly out of the ground. He walked through them like he was wading through water, in the opposite direction of his old Headmaster, aiming towards the green plain dotted in daisies and dandelions with black storm clouds hanging overhead.

He kicked the body of Fred Weasley to the side and reached the plain, the smell of death eroded away. In its place came caramel and chocolate, wrapping around him like the arms of a gentle lover. Copper pounded underneath it all like a hidden, special spice. Harry couldn't help but smile and fall forward, diving headfirst into the grass. He buried himself in the green blades, allowing himself to be tugged into the ground and strangled. When he couldn't breathe, he didn't feel the pressure and the desperation he would've if he was awake. He embraced it and found peace there, feet away from the screaming bodies of people he used to know. Did he still?

Eventually, Harry woke. His dream faded away and he mournfully tucked the memory, the comfort of it, away in the back of his head.

"Awake, are you?"

Harry glanced over to Ron, who was already dressed for the day. "How late is it?" He asked groggily.

"You got plenty of time." Ron said. "But you might want to hurry, or someone'll steal all the bacon."

"I thought you're the one who does that?" Harry said, grinning.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Harry." He said. "I'll wait down in the common room." He left the dormitory.

Harry took his time changing out of his pajamas. He saw fading slices down his legs, hand-shaped bruises on his waist, yellow teeth-marks inside of his thighs. A glossy welt ran crookedly above his right knee. He remembered the burn and he smiled. Then he remembered how long it was going to be until any of his precious treasures were renewed or new ones could be given, and the smile faded.

He sighed and tugged his shoes on. Tying the laces, he hoped winter would come soon.

 **Ich bin ein schlampe**

It was Halloween before long. Harry counted days carefully, forcing time to pass by forcing himself to do schoolwork. He slept, a lot, and fantasized often. He wanted hands and teeth bringing different hues to his skin, a cock to turn him inside out- though, Harry knew, there was only one that could _satisfy_ him. He wanted to be in that beautiful marble tub, a House Elf washing his hair and another rubbing oils into soles of his feet. He wanted to return to silk dressings and bloody lunches.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

He forced himself to nod. "Just tired." He said.

"Been sleeping a lot." Ron commented, digging a knife into his morning steak. Ever since he figured out how to request food from the kitchens, he'd been surrounding himself with red meat. Harry wanted to help him get through the plate of beef, but his stomach churned angrily at the thought of eating. "You think you're getting sick?"

"No." Harry said. "Just tired." He repeated.

"Well, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey just in case." Hermione said. "I'll take you after breakfast."

She must've been worried, she'd have to miss the beginning of Transfigurations for that. Harry decided not to fight her. It'd be easier to qualm her worries than to try to numb them, and he was okay with getting out of a class or two.

As the Great Hall began to empty, Hermione took Harry's hand and walked him out. Ron came with them, stood at Harry's other side and glared at anyone who got too close to the in the corridors. Harry felt a pang of love for them both, hoped he'd never have to see them dead.

"What's the matter, dears?" Madam Pomfrey welcomed them into the Hospital Wing.

"I think Harry's sick." Hermione said. "He's been sleeping a lot and he's hardly eaten since school began."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Set him on that bed over there." She gestured to her right.

Harry let Hermione and Ron part-pull, part-push, half-carry him to the bed. The Healer witch followed, pulling her wand out of her sleeve.

"I'm going to perform a number of examination spells, okay? You might feel little pricks on your skin." Madam Pomfrey stated. Oddly, she hadn't shooed Hermione and Ron away. She must've recognized their care, Harry thought.

As she uttered spells, Harry did feel little pricks moving up his arms then down his back. He felt a horrible pinch in his chest and a turn in his stomach. He held back a wince.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley," Madam Pomfrey stopped her spell-casting. "Why don't you two hop off to class? I'll be keeping Mister Potter here for observation." She stated.

They hesitated, but after saying goodbye, they left. Hermione glanced back at them, while Harry tried to get comfortable against the bed pillow.

When the Hospital Wing doors shut, Madam Pomfrey spoke. "Mister Potter, have you had sexual intercourse in the past three months?"

"I," Harry said, he blinked. "What?"

"Have you have sexual intercourse in the past three months?" She repeated.

Harry swallowed. "Yeah. Why?"

"Mister Potter, did you know many Wizarding families are descendants of magical beings? My mother used to say the ancient Druids were the children of nymphs and that we, descendants of the ancient magicians of those times, carry bits of their blood." Madam Pomfrey said. "Some magical beings are capable of having children asexually, but when they mate with a human their child are able to have children despite their external gender characteristics. Many witches and wizards carry this blood, but due to the rarity of same-sex coupling, it's little known or bothered with knowledge."

"What?" Harry said, stunned. What did this have to do with him?

"Mister Potter, did you feel any sensation in your stomach or chest area?" She asked.

He nodded.

Madam Pomfrey fidgeted her fingers across the handle of her wand. "Mister Potter, I believe you're pregnant."

 **Ich bin ein schlampe**

Harry crept into the owlery. It was late at night and he felt comfort in the darkness of the castle at this time. Madam Pomfrey had given him a written excuse to be in the corridors past curfew, on the pretense he'd come to the Hospital Wing, but he didn't need it. He had his cloak and his map, both his father's. He wondered when he'd pass it down to the child growing inside of him, if he'd ever be able to.

Hedwig was sleeping peacefully, Harry felt a bit guilty waking her up.

"Hey girl," He smiled. He held out an envelope. "I need you to take this to Voldemort."

The owl made a soft sound, the unique bark-ish noise of hers.

"I know, I know. You disapprove." Harry laughed. "But he has to know something, alright?" He held the letter out closer to her. She dunked down and picked the envelope up between her beak.

As she flew off, her wing brushed across the side of his face.

Harry decided to go to the Hospital Wing after all. His stomach was uneasy and he couldn't stand to walk back through the Fat Lady's portrait.

 **Ich bin ein schlampe**

The child was conceived shortly before Harry had left to 12 Grimmauld Place in the summer, midway through August. He was nearly three months along now, just the barest bump pushing out of his stomach. Madam Pomfrey had told him wizard pregnancies were difficult and the baby progressed along slowly, a pregnancy could last double the amount of time it would in a witch. Harry didn't know how to feel about that. He still didn't know how he felt about suddenly becoming a father because of some stupid piece of information no one had ever bothered to tell him.

He guessed it was because they never thought he'd have sex with another wizard.

Harry wishes it didn't turn him red to think about bred, as unintentional as this had been the _thought_ of it happening _again_.

He was sick in the head, without a doubt.

Harry was walking with her to the library. Ron with a few other Gryffindors playing a secret match of Quidditch, somewhere hidden from Professor Umbridge. He knew it didn't fit in with himself to reject a game of Quidditch, he wished he could go play, but he was too scared of being injured.

"Are you sure Madam Pomfrey said you were okay?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah." He said, a hand on his stomach. He wondered if he was being too obvious. Wondered if he should just tell her.

Harry stopped.

Hermione did too, it took her only two heartbeats to realize he had. She turned around. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you know wizards can have kids?" Harry wondered. "With another wizard." He added.

"Yes, I read about it in my second year. It was strange, being born in the muggle world and all-" Hermione cut off. Her eyes widened. "Harry, who did-no, are **you**?"

Harry hesitated, then, he nodded.

"How?" She questioned, rushing towards him. "Harry! How were you so stupid! You should've known to use a condom!"

"I didn't know wizards could have kids." Harry defended himself.

 _He had to have known._

Harry shoved the thought away. It didn't matter now. It happened.

"Oh, _**Harry**_." Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm so sorry, you don't deserve to have your education disrupted by this! I promise to help you in any way I can!" She pulled back. "How far along are you?" She whispered her question.

"Nearly three months." Harry said.

"Before you came to Grimmauld." She said. "I…Harry's, who's the," She hesitated. "The _other_ father? Is it a muggle?"

"No." Harry clenched the front of his robes. "Hermione, I…I can't say who it is right now, okay?"

She nodded. "You don't need to tell me Harry, not until you're ready. Just promise to let me help you."

"I promise." He said.

 **Ich bin ein schlampe**

Hedwig came back after a week away, bringing with her a small package.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked.

"Snuffles?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't know yet." Harry lied, giving Hedwig a piece of Ron's steak and ignoring his friend's huff. He took the package and pulled off its protective, brown paper wrapper.

It was a tiny wooden box. On top, was a folded piece of parchment. Harry picked up the parchment and hesitated only briefly before he opened it.

 _There are four vials inside of this box. They contain a potion that will provide essential nutrients to ensure proper development of the fetus. It ensures the birth of strong offspring._

 _You will leave Hogwarts for the winter holidays to be with your godfather. On the First of January, you will leave the Order headquarters. I will be waiting for you outside._

 _V_

Harry bit his lip. He had to known, hadn't he? He did this on **purpose**. Harry wanted to be mad, but the only thing he was upset about that he wasn't told. He wouldn't have objected if it was what was wanted of him.

"Madam Pomfrey ordered me some potions from St. Mungo's." Harry lied.

"What for?" Ron asked.

Hermione jumped in. "Obviously because he's sick! Honestly Ron, can you be anymore blind?" She snapped.

"Merlin, woman! What did I even do?" Ron threw his hands up in the air. "Barely morning and you're already attacking me! All I did was ask a question!"

"Oh, shut up Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

He angrily gestured at her. "Harry!" He cried.

"Just apologize." Harry said.

Ron groaned.

* * *

 **Yes the title is German for 'I am a slut'. I'm an asshole aren't I? Lmao**

 **This IS unfinished. I'll be working on the additional chapters as soon as possible. This began as a drabble, which is why it was so vague at the beginning. Sorry about that. This is for fun though so...No editing to make it better so not sorry aha**

 **It's currently Harry's fifth year. The idea is Voldemort broke into 4 Privet Drive early on in the summer after realizing Harry was a Horcrux, probably because of some stupid shit like a ritual to locate all of his Horcruxes after Lucius Malfoy's mistake (the dumbass), and found out Harry was one! He went in and decided to make Harry his. Blah blah blah, they ended up having sex. This is the Dark Lord we're talking about. He p much brainwashed Harry by the time he left to 12 Grimmauld Place mid-August (no Dementor attack) where Professor Umbridge is teaching due to the Ministry of Magic's distrust of Dumbledore. No one knows Voldemort is back except for Harry, the Order, and the related few. Despite Umbridge's place at Hogwarts, he hasn't started Dumbledore's Army. Quidditch HAS been cancelled though, lucky for him!**

 **I estimate the additional pieces to be posted either later today or tomorrow. There WILL be a huge time-skip so be prepared.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ich bin ein schlampe**

Winter was fading away. Harry sat outside, a fur blanket wrapped tightly around him. He wasn't allowed anywhere by himself anymore, there were two Death Eaters just a few feet to the right of him. They were straight-backed and watched every movement the world made, wands out to be prepared for an attack that could occur at any moment.

Harry used to feel strong, like he could fight. Now his wand was left inside, his magic poured not into spells but the child inside of him. He closed his eyes and wondered if he'd ever have his strength back. He wondered if he even wanted it back.

"Lord Consort, it's getting dark. It'll be colder soon." One of the Death Eaters said.

"I know." Harry sighed. He ran one of his hands over his stomach, where there was now a large, wide bulge pushing out. He couldn't be due soon, he wasn't even at five months yet, but the weight pushing on his frame was beginning to become unbearable.

Wizards weren't meant to have children, Harry thought. Yet he was going to have one now, likely more in the future. Voldemort was far too pleased with the thought for it to not happen.

Once upon a time, Harry probably would've fought. That isn't a reality anymore, it's a fairy tale of a very different Boy-Who-Lived, who was supposed to become a grand sorcerer and a warrior for the Light. He wasn't that. Reality was he was the Dark Lord's consort, meant to be nothing but a pretty face.

" _You won't ever be a woman, you won't gain breasts. You will have to feed the children through a bottle." Voldemort said. "But your body will change with every pregnancy. Eventually, your hips will be forever plush. Like a toy."_

" _For you to play with?" Harry asked._

" _Forever." Voldemort grinned, dried flakes of Harry's blood between his teeth. He tried not to shudder, but let himself press deeper against the Dark Lord's chest._

Harry turned around. "I'll head inside now." He said.

The Death Eaters nodded and followed him closely back inside of the manor

 **Ich bin ein schlampe**

"Dammit! We're not any closer to getting him back!" Sirius punched the table.

"Padfoot, you have to calm down." Remus tried. All around them the Order members watched, as tense as Remus and some as worried as Sirius. "We'll get him back, we just have to be patient and work hard."

"I don't see why we're trying to get the boy back." Someone spat. "He just left. Severus said he's the Dark Lord's whore."

Molly Weasley whipped out her wand. "Don't you dare talk about him that way!" She snarled. "Don't you realize how scared he must be? How horrible it must be for him right now?"

"I'm going to cut off the Dark Lord's dick and force him to eat it." Sirius growled. "We're wasting time just sitting around here planning. Merlin knows what he's doing to Harry."

"He hasn't harmed Potter physically." Severus said. Eyes turned to him. "He wants the child growing inside of him too much. Any harm on him is mental. I've never heard him talk unless the Dark Lord is speaking to him. When we do get him back, there's a chance it won't be with his child and an extreme possibility he won't want to be with us."

"There's no way we'll let Harry's child remain with You-Know-Who." Remus insisted.

"I'll fucking-" Sirius jumped up.

"Padfoot, sit down! Being angry isn't helping any!" Remus shoved his friend to his chair. "We have nothing! Severus can't tell us the location of the Dark Lord's manor because he doesn't know where it is. Everyone who does are Inner Circle Death Eaters too far up You-Know-Who's cunt. We need an idea, **something** to try to save Harry."

Nymphadora Tonks nodded. "Remus is right. We need something new. All we've done is run around the country."

"Like beheaded chickens!" Arthur Weasley piped up.

"What do we do then?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. "I don't know." He admitted.

"Why don't we send his owl after him with a trace on her?" Charlie Weasley spoke up. "Maybe she'll find him? We haven't tried that yet."

"We haven't." Remus conceded. "But they might hurt her. Harry loves her."

"Then she won't be harmed." Severus said. "The Dark Lord is merciful to those Harry shows affection for. He likely knows of Harry's love for the bird, he will not harm it. He might even believe it to be trace-free, thinking it found Harry of her own free whim."

"We'll try it, then." Remus declared. "Any objections?"

No one spoke up.

 **Ich bin ein schlampe**

Harry enjoyed his baths.

A House Elf washed his hair with soap that smelt like baking apple pie, while another softly rubbed a similar-smelling oil into the soles of his feet. The Dark Lord gifted him with many luxurious items; clothes, jewelry, sweet-smelling soaps and creams. Part of him still said he shouldn't like any of as much as he did, but he loved it. Being taken care of by Voldemort, tended to by House Elves and protected by the Death Eaters. Not a thing he had to do himself, his only mission to put his effort into pleasing the Dark Lord and reporting any symptoms he had from his pregnancy.

Warm water poured through his hair and Harry let out a soft, pleased sigh.

"Elves, leave."

Harry opened his eyes and looked over to the Dark Lord. The House Elves bowed, dropping their tasks, and popping out of the bathroom. "My Lord?" He asked.

Voldemort pulled off his robes, the black fabric fell apart with ease. It collapsed to the ground like smoke. He stepped over them and entered the large tub.

Harry felt his heart stutter. His mouth dried. _It's been so long since he's been fucked._ He would kill even for something gentle, but couldn't wait until it was time and his child was cut out. Finally, he'd be able to be _turned inside out_ _**again**_.

"Come to me." Voldemort ordered.

Harry moved his legs off of the rim of the tub, dunking them underneath the bubbly water. He shivered and moved closer to the Dark Lord.

When he was near, Voldemort grabbed his sides and lifted him. Not high to be pulled out of the water, but just enough to place him onto his lap. "How is my consort?" He asked.

"Good." Harry said. "Though, you made the elves leave. I do enjoy being pampered, y'know."

Voldemort grinned. "Sweet thing, you can sacrifice tonight. I wished to spend time with you." He said.

Harry leaned as close as he could, resting his head on the Dark Lord's shoulder. "I suppose I can't complain."

The Dark Lord's hands massaged his sides, moving back to run across his back. "I have an attack planned two years from now." He said. "Hundreds of thousands of Dementors will go to the city of London, devour the soul of every muggle they find."

"Millions will die." Harry said, closing his eyes.

"Muggle lives only." Voldemort said dismissively. "I'm going to turn London into a Wizarding capital. It will be where our children spend their young lives."

"Will they go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I would have it no other way." Voldemort said. It sounded like a promise. "I am curious which House they'll be in. Slytherin, or Gryffindor."

"I'll laugh if the next Heir of Slytherin is sorted into Gryffindor." Harry said.

Voldemort's hand moved from his back to grip his thigh. "Indeed." He hummed. "I think…We will wait a time after our first. I dislike the months being unable to be inside of you."

"I miss it." Harry admitted, whispering.

"After the birth, once you're healthy, I'm going to fuck you until you faint." Voldemort declared. "I'll give you potions to avoid another early pregnancy, so I can fill you. I'll plug you up, keep my semen inside of you for days…I'll make your belly bulge."

Harry swallowed. "My Lord." He breathed. "I can't hear this, it's too…" He shifted, trying to force his erection down.

"I know, my dear. You don't have my control." Voldemort said. "Patience, it won't be long, will it? Only a few more months."

Harry nodded. "Only a few more months." He repeated, agreeing.

 **Ich bin ein schlampe**

Sirius sat in the back of the cramped kitchen, watching as about a dozen Order members, the Weasley family, and Hermione Granger pass around food. He couldn't bring himself to eat most days, living off of nutrient potions and firewhiskey. He was losing weight, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't understand how these people could talk and joke and be happy, when Harry was somewhere, probably in pain.

He'd failed James three times now. Not putting up a fight when Peter was named Secret Keeper, becoming caught up in his need for revenge that he let his godson be handed off to neglectful, abusive muggles that were so horrid Harry was ready to live with him just after he'd been freed from Azkaban, and, now, letting Harry just walk out of 12 Grimmauld Place into the arms of the Dark Lord Voldemort. _Who raped him, while he was at the Dursley's._ Protective magic be damned, it did shit to help Harry. Sirius couldn't take any of this back. The one to suffer wasn't him, it was _**Harry**_.

Harry, who was somehow convinced by Voldemort leave 12 Grimmauld Place. He embraced his rapist, Sirius presumed out of the result of a good number of threats. Merlin knew what Voldemort was holding over his godson. Harry was too young to raise a child, but he was going to. Worse yet, it was the child of You-Know-Who. A child that only Harry would probably have to fight to keep. Sirius knew everyone in the kitchen would try to convince him to give it up the moment they got him back. He hated every single one of them. Except for Remus.

Poor Remus, too caught up in his life for Nymphadora, self-guilt and pity. Sirius couldn't be mad at him. Everyone else? Easily. Even Harry's closest friends who were laughing at some stupid joke.

He was hopeful Hedwig would bring results, but she hadn't been back in a week. Sirius doubted she was going to ever return.

"Sirius, do you want anything to eat?" Remus had come up to him.

"No, I'm good." Sirius raised his goblet of firewhiskey.

"You should eat something." Remus said. "Harry wouldn't want you to starve."

"I'm not going to starve. I've gone without less." Sirius said. His old friend winced. "Go on, go flirt with Tonks, will ya?"

Remus spluttered and quickly shot away. Sirius was smiling until the man was far enough away.

He couldn't stay in the kitchen any longer. Sirius finished off his goblet and left. He was going to go for a walk.

 **Ich bin ein schlampe**

Harry waited in Voldemort's office for the Dark Lord to return. He's waited for the past three hours, patiently sitting in front of the fireplace in a plush armchair. Nagini had gone to chase Wormtail around the manor, her favorite pastime, about an hour ago. He really didn't have much to do, so he had no problem waiting.

His stomach was distended and hard to coexist with, but the chair he was in was extraordinarily comfortable. A Healer the Dark Lord had called in had said Harry was set to have his child sometime between March and April, stating the child was rapidly developing. Harry didn't know nearly enough to question it, just believed it. The Dark Lord took the Healer's word it, after performing his own tests.

Harry didn't understand why Voldemort bothered to call in a Healer when he was capable of performing the examinations himself, but he knew better than to question it.

Sometime past the fourth hour waiting, Harry was falling asleep.

Then the door opened. Harry forced himself away and pulled out of the chair. "My Lord, where have you been?" He questioned, holding back yawn. He turned and froze.

Behind the Dark Lord was his godfather.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, shoving past Voldemort and rushing towards him. He pulled Harry into a hug, surprisingly conscious of his stomach. "Merlin, I've missed you!"

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked when Sirius pulled back.

"He wished to see you. I brought him." Voldemort declared. "He will become your bodyguard and companion. I believe your mental health requires it."

"How did he convince you?" Harry questioned.

"He showed me a bunch of memories." Sirius said. "I…Harry, you seemed so happy in them. I had thought he had forced you. Into everything."

Harry smiled. "He kinda did, Sirius." He said. "I've just come to enjoy it."

"But you're happy, right?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"Then it's all I need." Sirius stated.

"I might've given a few doses of a Calming Potion." The Dark Lord commented. "When they fade, I doubt he'll continue to be so understanding."

Sirius blinked.

Harry sighed.

* * *

 **being honest with myself, this story isn't realistic at all but i can't bring myself to care. this is a total self-indulgent mess that has a 0.0000009% percent change of likelihood. aha! i love it though. can you blame me? it's like everything i kept back from my story amber into one ugly mess**

 **i hope there isn't a whole of grammar/spelling mistakes. it's rlly late as i write this. should def be understandable for y'all readers.**

 **there's prolly a kinda dark undertone in all of this and honestly...idk. i wish i was a better writer to actually legit explore on that darkness because i bet it would be a 100% legit ass fic for someone to read. but i'm a crappy writer who likes to poke slime in the middle of writing, return to writing, poke some slime, go get a snack, write some more, poke slime, drink some milk, and finish off the writing.**

 **i'm really tired and i'm totally rambling. unapologetic tho lmao**

 **y'know imma take the time to say how i've posted a total of 14 stories now and i am extremely happy about that. i wanna try to get to thirty stories by the end of this month (yes i know i prolly won't make it shut up) and writing this has def taken time away from that goal. oh well...again self-indulgence rn. this is my self care.**

 **because self-care is writing a story about harry being raped, brainwashed, and impregnated by the dark lord at five in the morning.**

 **p.s. i read lmao as 'lame-o'**

 **p.s.s. to the guest reviewer...tbh i thought it meant 'i am a slut' but i guess whore and slut is basically the same thing. also, idk. mostly cause that's what ppl would prolly see harry as in this situation. because people suck. and i wanted to flaunt my tiny knowledge in german somehow**

 **p.s.s.s. i'm beginning to realize i have a slight thing for brainwashed-harry**

 **p.s.s.s.s. a new to be posted by tomorrow prolly**


End file.
